criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brianna Brown
|yearsactive = 1999-present }} Brianna Lynn Brown is an American actress. Biography Brown was born in Saint Paul, Minnesota, and attended St. Olaf College in Northfield. She initially started out as a singer, but then she changed her focus to acting after being talked into going out for a high-school musical by a student teacher. She made her first onscreen appearance in 1999 in an episode of the NBC series Freaks and Geeks, where she played a cheerleader. Next, she portrayed Candy on the TV series Special Unit 2 in 2001. That same year, Brown acquired her first film role in The Animal, followed by a portrayal Shawna in the film Hollywood Homicide two years later. From 2002 to 2005, Brown made many appearances on different TV series, including Off Centre, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, Lost at Home, Smallville, Joey and Entourade. She next portrayed leading roles in the 2006 horror film Night of the Living Dead 3D and the 2007 horror film Timber Falls. Her most significant supporting roles to date have been in the comedies The 40-Year-Old Virgin and Knocked Up. Brown's next movie roles included National Lampoon's Adam and Eve, Love's Abiding Joy, Knocked Up and The Lost Tribe. In 2009, Brown was cast as Lisa Niles in ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital, but she later left the soap opera two years later in June. At that same time, she portrayed an undercover informant for the CIA in the Showtime thriller series Homeland. Since 2011, Brown made appearances in Body of Proof, Adults Only, Private Practice, Dating Rules from My Future Self, Awake and True Blood. In 2012, Brown won a series-regular role in season one of prime-time comedy-drama series Devious Maids. Her latest movie role was Jen in Screwed. On Criminal Minds Brown portrayed female serial killer and high-class call-girl Megan Kane, who appeared in the Season Four episode "Pleasure Is My Business". Filmography *Dynasty (2017-2018) as Claudia Blaisdel (8 episodes) *Eastsiders (2015-2017) as Hillary (10 episodes) *The Mick (2017) as Aimee *Secrets in Suburbia (2017) as Gloria *I Hate My Life (2017) as Annie *The Evil Within (2017) as Susan *Fist Fight (2017) as News Reporter *Mindgame (2017) as Diane *NCIS: New Orleans (2016) as Melody James (3 episodes) *Kiss Me, Kill Me (2015) as Amanda *Devious Maids (2013-2015) as Taylor Stappord (27 episodes) *General Hospital (2010-2015) as Lisa Niles (241 episodes) *Castle (2015) as Eva Whitfield *Limbo (2014) as Jessica Swan *Graceland (2014) as Kelly Badillo (4 episodes) *The Mentalist (2014) as Krystal Markham *Revenge (2013) as Lacey *Screwed (2013) as Jen *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) as Additional Voices (voice, as Brianna Lynn Brown) *Drop Dead Diva (2012) as Hannah Baker *True Blood (2012) as Leda (3 episodes) *Retail Therapy (2012) as Brianna Hyatt *Common Law (2012) as Carine Thompsen *Awake (2012) as Kate Porter *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2012) as Jane Galloway/Paula Bingham *Private Practice (2012) as Sam's Date *Dating Rules from My Future Self (2012) as Noelle (2 episodes) *Adults Only (2011) as Kris *Body of Proof (2011) as Molly Anderson *Homeland (2011) as Lynne Reed (2 episodes) *General Hospital (2010-2011) as Lisa Niles (238 episodes) *The Encounter (2010) as Bretta Louie Van Seil *The Lost Tribe (2010) as Alexis *Criminal Minds - "Pleasure Is My Business" (2009) TV episode - Megan Kane *The Closer (2009) as Lauren Clark *Without a Trace (2008) as Bobby Kruger *CSI:NY (2007) as Heidi Pesco *Knocked Up (2007) as Alison's Friend *Shark (2006) as Carrie Reed (2 episodes) *Monk (2006) as Joanne Raphelson *Love's Abiding Joy (2006) as Melinda Klein *Night of the Living Dead 3D (2006) as Barb *Entourage (2005) as Jewelry Salesgirl *Joey (2005) as Elsa *The 40-Year-Old-Virgin (2005) as Bar Girl *The Storyteller (2005) as Susan *Smallville (2004) as Abigail Fine *Spider-Man 2 (2004) as Train Passenger *Lost at Home (2003) as Lisa (2 episodes) *Hollywood Homicide (2003) as Shawna *CSI:Crime Scene Investigation (2002) as Jane Galloway *Robbery Homicide Division (2002) as Jules Azar *Off Centre (2002) as Customer *The Animal (2001) as Outher Mob *Special Unit 2 (2001) as Candy *Freaks and Geeks (1999-2000) as Cheerleader and Perky Blonde (2 episodes) *Search for the Jewel of Polaris: Mysterious Museum (1999) as Kim Category:Actresses Category:Real People